


I'm sending postcards from my heart, I don't care who sees what I've said

by niallszayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Minor Liam Payne/Sophia Smith, Minor Nick Grimshaw/Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallszayn/pseuds/niallszayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall spots who has to be the hottest guy on campus at the library but fails to ask him out when they run into each other. He posts about it on this cool new app though, and hopes for the best.</p><p>OR</p><p>another uni!au full of pining</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sending postcards from my heart, I don't care who sees what I've said

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pocketfullofbees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketfullofbees/gifts).



> Jen! When I got my assignment for the exchange I was so happy I got to write this for you, and I absolutely loved all of your prompts!! I really, really hope this is what you imagined from the prompt and I didn't disappoint you :)
> 
> Thank you to Lex for organising this exchange, I had a lot of fun participating in it (even though the past few months have been rather difficult for all of us and I had to take a little time off writing after Zayn left)! Another thank you goes to my lovely beta Tori for listening to my whining, coming up with the title and making time to read over this, I love you loads. x
> 
> Title is from _Postcards_ by James Blunt
> 
> Most of the statuses posted on Yik Yak in this fic were found on tumblr because the app doesn't exist in my country, so I had to take what I could find to hopefully understand how it works (let me know if I messed up badly! Mostly I just couldn't come up with witty Yaks). I don't know any of the people mentioned here or anyone affiliated with them. Please don't post this on any other sites and DO NOT break the fourth wall. :)

_Gotta love it when professors put memes in their syllabus slides to better relate to the youth_

Niall chuckled and pressed like on the yak at the top of his "Hot" tab. It was true, the semester was just a week old and he'd seen at least three professors use - usually terribly outdated - memes in their syllabuses in an attempt to lighten the moods of their students. Or whatever they intended with it, really. Who knew what professors thought.

_I don't think my flatmate has showered since uni started, is that normal?_

Someone stared at him and shook their head when Niall laughed and cringed at that yak and he thought he should maybe stop checking his new favourite app in public if he couldn't keep his reaction at an acceptable volume.

Yik Yak was this really cool app that everyone on Niall's campus used, and he'd been introduced to it by his friend Liam about two hours after he'd arrived back at uni just over a week ago. It hadn't been very popular before Christmas and no one at home in Mullingar, Ireland, had it either, but suddenly, it was everywhere. Liam had told him it had been a thing in America for a while and apparently had finally started taking off in the UK now too.

And Niall loved it. Not just casually, no, he rarely did things casually. Niall was obsessed with the app, much like he was obsessed with football and golf and The Eagles, all things Liam made fun of him for. Mostly when their other best friend Louis was around. Their teasing didn't bother him much, he knew it was done good naturedly, and it didn't stop him for checking Yik Yak almost hourly.

He loved that the app was a lot like twitter, only anonymously, and only showed him the statuses people within a ten-mile-radius had created, which meant most of them were from other uni students. Some of these Yaks were helpful or educational, but most of them were just funny. As much as Niall loved commenting on homophobic or anti-feminist statuses in the hope of educating someone, the funny ones were the ones he liked most.

_I'm in the room next door to the toilet and I can hear everything when people go. I can literally identify my flatmates by their wee strengths and speeds_

His own Yaks had done alright so far, none of them had gained a lot of likes but neither had one been deleted for too many downvotes. He'd found that if he started them with "as a gay man..." he usually received more likes because apparently there were enough people who wanted to show their support badly enough to do it anonymously too.

Pocketing his phone, Niall started heading from the bus stop towards his halls of residence. His lecture halls were on the north side of the Manchester University campus, like all the engineering ones were, and he lived in Hulme Hall, one of the halls in Victoria Park, which left him with a fifteen minute bike ride or in the winter, ten minutes on the bus.

He didn't mind though, his housing situation more than compensated for not being able to walk to his classes. Objectively speaking, and Niall was sure most of Manchester University would agree, Hulme Hall and Burkhardt House were the best places to live. Obviously, Hulme Hall was even better for being catered while Burkhardt was self-catered, but since they did pretty much everything else together, they were always seen as a unit. Hulme Hall and Burkhardt were known for being social, thanks to the regular comedy or open mic nights, poker nights and more events regularly organised by the JCR, the Junior Commons Room. They had their own bar, rugby, football and netball teams, squash and table tennis rooms and beautiful grounds with lots of opportunities for barbecues and parties.

Niall absolutely adored living there, loved the people he lived with, loved going to the monthly formal dinners they had to strengthen their sense of community–even if it meant dressing up in a fancy suit and even a tie–loved playing his guitar in the music room, loved going to football practice twice a week. It was made even better by living together with Liam and Louis. They all lived on the same corridor in Houldsworth–which Niall thought was the coolest house, being right next to the dining hall.

The three of them had met on the day they'd all moved into their rooms last September and had clicked right away. Liam was starting to study Software Engineering which meant his lectures took place in the same building Niall's did, as he started Mechatronic Engineering. They soon found out they even shared some of the basic engineering classes, including maths. Louis was one of the lucky people who'd gotten a room at Hulme Hall two years in a row, as he was starting his second year studying Drama and Music.

Now, at the end of the semester, the three boys were pretty much inseparable, and even though Niall was a sociable person and had lots of friends, he freely admitted that he loved those two the most.

When Niall got home, Liam was already waiting for him in front of his room.  

"Finally" he said with no introduction. "Louis' already gone ahead, we've been waiting!"

"I literally have class exactly like this every Thursday, Liam" Niall laughed. "And I took the same bus as always, what's different today?"

"Guess we're just exceptionally hungry."

Niall narrowed his eyes at him. "What're you up to?"

"Nothing!" Liam said, and was so thoroughly unconvincing it made Niall laugh.

"Alright then, let's go to lunch" he grinned, tossing his backpack into his room and locking it again before heading for the stairs, Liam right behind him.

At the dining hall, Louis was waiting for them, looking smug. "There you are!"

"So, Louis. Tell me what's going on here?"

Louis frowned. "What did Liam do to make you this suspicious?"  

"Insisted it was nothing and paired with you being impatient I think I have a right to be suspicious."

"Liam" Louis sighed. "Look what you did to this poor boy, he's all worried. It's nothing bad, Niall, I promise."

"For some strange reason that doesn't calm me down, coming from you" Niall chuckled nervously.

"We just have a suggestion for you" Louis said. "For your own good."

"Will you just come out with it then, you're making me anxious."

"We couldn't help but notice you haven't studied much for your engineering final yet" Louis said carefully.

Niall groaned. "What the fuck? You never study for anything, Lou."

"Yeah, but I'm doing Drama and Music, while yours is all brainy and stuff. I can usually just about wing mine but to be honest, I don't see that happening with something as complicated as that."

"I mean I'd help you study" Liam said, looking genuinely upset. "I just think the focus in my engineering class is so different from yours that it wouldn't get you far."

Niall shook his head, not quite able to keep the smile off his face. "Guys, it's sweet that you're worried for me, but I've got this. There's still a couple of days left and I've done some revision during the semester. I'll be fine."

"Look, Niall" Louis said, leaning forward, his elbows on the table and his serious face on. "I know you're clever, but please don't underestimate finals at uni. They're different from your maths or physics A-Levels and I really don't want you to learn that the hard way."

"Basically, what Lou and I thought" Liam piped up, "Is that you should go to the library today to get some books and study so you can show your professors how brilliant you really are."

"I'm not going to the library!" Niall protested. "Don't think I've ever set a foot in there."

"That's exactly why you're going" Liam said and Louis added: "No discussion."

Niall narrowed his eyes. "When did you two become my parents?"

"Just do it, Niall" Louis sighed. "It's just a few days and then you can go back to ignoring uni work."

"I'll go with you if you refuse" Liam threatened. "I'll drag you if necessary."

"No, okay, I'll go" Niall sighed. He really didn't feel like it but it'd be better to go, get a few books and pretend he was studying than going with Liam who would make sure he was actually doing something.

"Right after lunch" Louis ordered and Niall laughed.

"Yes, mum."

-

The Manchester University Main Library was actually pretty cool, Niall learned. Old-fashioned from the outside with its brick walls and huge white-framed windows, it was very modern and light on the inside. The chairs were almost comfortable if you found the right ones, and the atmosphere was strangely calming.

Niall had found three books and sent a picture of them to both Louis and Liam as proof that he was indeed where he told them he'd be. He'd even started taking some notes, but it was so boring that he just couldn't concentrate. Instead he sent a snapchat of him trying to stab himself with his pencil to Louis and Liam with a string of angry emojis as the caption.

It was when he looked up from his phone that he spotted who had to be the most beautiful human being in the world. If he was human, that was.

The guy was stood at a bookshelf not ten feet away from Niall, looking through the books intently. His brows were furrowed but it only served to make his face look more heavenly, his cheekbones sharp and lips pouty. Niall's eyes scanned across his body, from the dark hair artfully styled into a topknot with the sides shaved over his blue and green plaid shirt and skinny jeans down to his black docs.

He turned around and walked away, giving Niall the chance to take in his slim hips and tiny arse (Niall would've never thought he'd think of someone's butt as cute, but it _was_ ) until he realised the guy was _walking away_.

Niall jumped up, books and notes forgotten, and followed him without really knowing what he was doing. He watched as the guy scanned bookshelf after bookshelf, pushing up the sleeves and revealing a bunch of tattoos on his arms, unknowingly making Niall swallow a gasp.

Fuck, if that guy wasn't everything Niall looked for in a man.

Looking through a gap between the books, Niall could see Cheekbones, as he'd nicknamed him, on the opposite side with his back towards him. Just as Niall thought that he should probably stop being creepy, Cheekbones turned around and caught his eye through the gap. He smiled a little his way and Niall blushed, could feel his cheeks heating up.

He'd absolutely just been caught creepily stalking a guy at a library and he barely managed to smile back before he hurriedly retreated, back towards his abandoned books. He sat down for a minute and willed his face to cool down, trying to gather his thoughts.

Okay, so he'd been caught but Cheekbones had still smiled, so that was a good sign, right? He should probably try to have a proper conversation with him, just to make him see he wasn't some weird stalker. Yes, that was what he should do.

Niall got up again and wandered along the rows of bookshelves, wondering if he should dare to ask the guy out. He wanted to, but was it something he could do after following him around the library?

Cheekbones wasn't where Niall had last seen him, and not in the adjacent two rows either.

Niall groaned. Had he scared him away?

He rounded a corner to get to the next part of the library, feeling rather hopeless, and promptly bumped into someone coming the other way.

"Oh, sorry mate" a male voice said and Niall opened his mouth to apologise too, but when he realised who he'd run into all the breath seemed to rush from his lungs.

"You okay?" Cheekbones asked.

"Fine" Niall breathed. "Um, I'm fine, no worries. Should've kept my eyes open, sorry."

Up close he was even more gorgeous, his face was literally perfect and his eyelashes were the longest Niall had ever seen. He couldn’t be real.

"Small library, this" Cheekbones smirked and moved to walk around Niall, who turned around to watch him go, blushing again. So he _had_ been noticed.

"I wasn't following you around, I swear" he called after him and wanted to facepalm immediately after. Way to give yourself away, Horan.

Cheekbones turned around but didn't stop walking, grinning as he called back: "No idea what you're talking about, mate."

Niall groaned again and dropped his forehead against the bookshelf right next to him, feeling absolutely pathetic. This was the least smooth he'd ever been in his life, and he hadn't even managed to ask him out, or get his name at the very least.

Passing the escalator coming upstairs when he walked back towards his stuff, Niall spotted Cheekbones downstairs, pulling a beanie over his head and heading for the door. He figured this was his last chance and broke out into a light run, hurrying to get to the downwards elevator on the opposite side.

"No running in here, young man" one of the library ladies chastised him and Niall slowed down, apologising.

When he turned to look downstairs again, Cheekbones was gone. Niall wiped his face with a sigh, making his way back to his seat with a heavy heart. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be.

For half an hour, he tried to concentrate on the theory of XML and SGML, but it was pointless. He wasn't gonna get anything done today. Packing up his stuff, Niall left the library feeling as if he'd missed a great chance.

On the bus, he pulled up Yik Yak on his phone, but even the funny ones couldn't lift his mood and take his mind off Cheekbones.

_For all of you out there who think you're a potato. A potato properly prepared becomes a delicious potato. Now go out there and be delicious potatoes_

Normally, that would make him laugh but today it just reminded him that he definitely hadn’t been a “delicious potato” in front of the most beautiful guy he’d ever seen, and it frustrated him to no end.

Before he knew it, he'd composed his own Yak: _to the guy with the cheekbones I (uncreepily) followed around the main library today: totally meant to ask you out, but your eyelashes made me forget how to speak_

It was pathetic and Niall shoved his phone back into his pocket with a frown. The day had started out alright but then proceeded to go steadily downhill and Niall seriously hoped his friends would be up for getting drunk tonight.

When he got home, though, he met Liam on the stairs, already wearing his coat and scarf.

"Back already?" he asked.

"Yes" Niall whined miserably. "And you can't go out now, you need to help me forget the worst day of my life."

"I can't, I've got a student union meeting with Harry. But what happened?"

"I stalked a beautiful guy and he caught me and I couldn't even ask him out and it's all messed up, Liam, I ruined a perfectly good opportunity."

"What?" Liam asked, confused.

"I would explain but apparently your date with this Harry guy is more important than me" Niall pouted.

"It's not a date, Niall" Liam sighed. "You know we're group leaders in the Students' Union. We've got a big fundraiser soon, this is important."

"Yeah, yeah" Niall said, waving Liam's words aside. "When do you get back then?"

"Um" Liam made, shuffling uncomfortably. "Actually, I won't be home until late...I've got a date."

"With Harry?"

"What? No! With Sophia, she's another member and I asked her out last week."

"Straight after getting here?" Niall asked, impressed. "Good work, Payno."

"Thanks? Anyway, I gotta go but you can tell me tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure Li." Niall watched him leave and slumped, trudging up the stairs and into his room. This really wasn't his day.

In his room, Niall decided it was time to watch a couple more episodes of Game of Thrones instead of doing anything for his finals. He wasn’t very worried about those anyway.

Louis came over when he was two episodes in and cuddled up to him on his bed.

“Liam texted me” he mumbled.

Niall hummed in response, eyes still on his laptop screen.

“What happened at the library? What did this guy do?”

“No one did anything” Niall grumbled. “I fucked up, is all.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

Niall was quiet for a few minutes but then he sighed, sitting up and muting the TV show so he could tell Louis everything that had happened. When he was done, Louis watched him thoughtfully. “Well I gotta admit that was very unlike you.”

“I know” Niall whined. “I’m such a loser.”

“I think it’s kind of a relief that even you can’t pull _everyone_ ” Louis laughed. “But don’t worry, you could always run into him again.”

“And what would I do? Go up to him and ask if he remembers me from when I stalked him? Also, it’s not like you can complain, Mr “I’ve dated the same guy since my first semester”.”

“I haven’t –“ Louis started. “Nick and I…we didn’t _date_ back then –“

“Shut up, Lou” Niall laughed. “You might be able to pretend you hate each other for other people but I’ve spend enough time around the two of you to know that you’re madly in love.”

“That’s a dirty lie” Louis huffed. “I’m not madly in love with anyone, I just like the way Nick reacts to me being an arse to him.”

“Yeah, by having sex with you” Niall muttered. “Whatever lets you sleep at night, Tommo.”

Niall knew the whole story about how Nick, or Grimmy as almost everyone called him, had been Louis’ tutor when he was in his last semester and Louis in his first and how their way of flirting had always been annoying the crap out of each other. They’d started dating not long into that semester – whatever Louis said – and had been together ever since. Niall liked hanging out with them, because they weren’t one of these nauseating couples and it was hilarious to watch their bickering. Grimmy wasn’t a student at the university anymore, but he ran the campus radio station Fuse FM with the help of volunteering students.

Louis stayed and watched another episode with Niall, who felt a bit better for having gotten it off his chest, even if Louis hadn’t been very helpful.

When Niall found his phone in his coat pocket after Louis left, he had over eighty notifications from Yik Yak. Surprised, he opened the app. Why would so many people care about his bad luck?

 _Please tell me you've got blue eyes and blond hair wow that'd be so romantic_ was the first thing he read, and it only served to make him more confused and curious.

About twenty of the notifications were replies, and he looked at them one after another.

_don't think you're the only one wanting a date_

_if he's talking about you I don't think your guy would've minded being asked out_

_hey, I think the guy you're talking about might've made a yak about you too_

_are you blond &blue eyed???_

_hi check the top yaks I think your guy made one too_

_there's one about you too!!!_

_have you seen the yak that matches yours??_

Niall had read enough. His heart was pounding and he wondered if all those people had a collective hallucination or if there really was a status matching his. With shaking fingers he went to the top yaks. The very first one was his, and there, right below his, it was.

 _Bumped into the guy with the bluest eyes at the library today. Pretty sure blondie was following_ _me...not that id mind x_

Niall read it again, trying to make sense of the status. Was he blondie? Did Cheekbones _like_ being stalked? And what did that mean for him now? Was there anything he could do?

He knocked on the wall above his desk a couple of times and Louis was back in his room just a few moments later.

"What's going on?" he asked worriedly when he spotted Niall gripping the edge of his desk tightly, phone in the other hand.

Instead of saying anything, Niall pushed his phone into Louis' hand, watching anxiously as Louis read.

"Well" he grinned, looking up. "Apparently stalking _is_ sexy."

Niall snorted. "Not helping, Lou. What now?"

"How should I know?" Louis asked back. "You gotta find loverboy somehow."

"But how?"

"Try another yak? It seems to have worked so far and those people definitely jumped on it real quick."

"But what do I write? And how do I know it gets to him?" Niall had flopped down onto his bed, face down, and only turned his head enough for Louis to catch his words.

"Oh for god's sake, Niall, I don't know" Louis said, exasperated. "If you've got a better idea that's fine, but this is all I got."

Niall mumbled something unintelligible into his pillow and Louis sighed, sitting down on the bed too and ruffling Niall's hair.

"It'll be alright, Nialler. One way or another."

"I mean, I guess you're right" Niall said. "I've got nothing to lose, might as well just try finding him through an anonymous app."

"That's the spirit" Louis cheered, pulling his legs up onto the bed so he was sitting cross-legged, facing Niall. "How're you gonna do it?"

Niall sat up too, feeling much more like his usual self already. "I should probably do something to make sure everybody gets the connection. What did he call me? Blondie? Maybe I'll go by that for now. He's Cheekbones, I'm Blondie, how about that?"

"Sounds like a solid plan" Louis nodded. "Tell him to meet you or something? Just maybe don't...make it somewhere everyone knows, this is still an anonymous thing and I don't want you to face a bunch of creepers. Also don't give away your name on that app."

Niall laughed fondly. It was always rather cute when Louis gave away how much he cared about them. "Alright, I won't."

“I’d love to stay for moral support,” Louis said, stretching and putting his feet back onto the floor, “but I’ve got class tomorrow morning and it’s already past midnight, so…”

“Is it?” Niall asked, surprised. He hadn’t really noticed how much time had passed. “Yeah, sure, I’ll manage. It’s just an anonymous message after all.”

“Keep me updated?” Louis asked from where he was opening Niall’s door.

“Will do” Niall promised. “G’night.”

“Night, Nialler.” Louis closed the door softly and Niall was again reminded of how his friend had so many more sides than the loud, rough one everyone got to see. He was so lucky to have him and Liam.

Sighing, Niall pulled his phone closer again. Did it even make sense to do this now? Would people see it? And, most importantly, would Cheekbones see it? If he waited until the next morning, though, he probably couldn’t hope to get them to meet up the same day and he really didn’t feel like waiting that long. Determined, he opened Yik Yak and typed out a status (or three, if he counted the two he erased straight away).

_To Cheekbones: I saw your yak about me, would you like meeting me at the bookshelf we bumped into each other at 3pm? Blondie_

It felt strange doing this, sending anonymous status out there in the hopes of a certain guy seeing it and realising it was meant for him. What were the chances?

With a groan, Niall tossed his phone to the side and pulled his duvet up. Pathetic, that’s what he was.

-

When Niall woke up the first thing he did was reach for his phone, heart thudding when he saw the number of notifications he had. Reading through them revealed that all of them were just wishing him good luck or asking why this status was so popular, though, and Niall groaned. What had he been hoping for anyway?

Thanks to his early look at the app Niall at least knew what to expect from the weather, so he was prepared when he stepped outside onto the ice covering everything.

_Glad to say I am now qualified for figure skating in the 2018 Winter Olympics after walking to class today_

_I've seen all kinds of dance moves on the ice today. Nice moves everyone!!_

It was a real adventure walking to the bus stop because apparently no one had freed the sidewalks of the ice today and everyone outside was struggling with it. Niall would've had much more fun with it if he hadn't been so distracted.

As it was though, a certain dark haired guy with the most amazing eyelashes occupied his mind all morning until he made his way to the library at half past two, wondering what he was gonna say. If Cheekbones showed up at all.

He'd kept checking Yik Yak, but there hadn't been any news from Cheekbones all day.

Inside of the library, the atmosphere was the same as the day before, but it didn't seem calming to Niall anymore. He was standing by the bookshelf he'd bumped into Cheekbones at, fidgeting nervously.

He was gonna start with "Hi", but what to do after that?

Niall shifted his weight from one foot to the other, adjusting the straps of his backpack and fighting the urge to bite his fingernails. He didn't want Cheekbones to catch him doing that.

When it was almost three, a girl approached him hesitantly, smiling at him.

"Um, hi" she said. "This might be weird, but, uh. Are you 'Blondie'?"

Niall looked at her sharply. Had she been sent?

"Um" he coughed, wiping his palms on his jeans. "I mean, that's not my name obviously, but yeah, I guess."

"Oh, good!" She stepped closer. "I just wanted to say good luck. I was at the library anyway and I've been following you on Yik Yak. Thought it was cute and I figured, why not?"

"Thanks" Niall said, feeling only slightly awkward. "Don't think he's gonna show up, though."

The girl shrugged with one shoulder. "If he doesn't, you'll find another way. I bet he'd come if he could or if he'd seen it."

Niall smiled more sincerely this time. "Thank you. I hope you're right."

When Cheekbones hadn't showed up at half past three, just two more people who’d read the yaks, Niall decided with a heavy heart that he wasn't gonna.

Disappointed, he went back home and lay down on his bed, pulling out his engineering notes to have something to distract him from moping too much over a guy he'd seen once.

"I take it loverboy didn't show up?" Louis asked when he walked into Niall's room a while later, Liam and Nick trailing after him.

Niall groaned into his textbook. "Don't remind me."

Louis and Liam squeezed onto Niall's bed with him, elbows and knees poking him everywhere until they were settled, while Nick sat down on Niall's chair a little awkwardly instead. Niall got along fine with him, but they weren't friends by any means, spending far too little time together for that.

"He didn't show up, right?" Liam asked carefully. "He didn't...do anything?"

"No" Niall signed. "He just didn't come."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"What's there to say?" Niall asked back. "I tried contacting him over an anonymous app and it didn't work. Or he just didn't want to see me."

"I'm sure he didn't see" Nick piped up. "Want me to say something on my show tomorrow?"

"Thanks Nick, but no. I'm not..I don't even know the guy."

"And yet you pine" Louis stated.

"Well" Niall said and then groaned, hiding his face in his pillow. It was embarrassing and he didn't understand himself.

"Don't be so hard on him, Louis" Liam chastised. "And you neither, Niall. It's okay to...be attracted to someone."

Niall didn't say anything, just groaned some more into his pillow.

"Hey, by the way" Louis said loudly over Niall's groaning, poking him to get him to stop. "We didn't come to watch you wallow in self-pity, we wanted to get you for dinner. Or have you lost your appetite over some guy with cheekbones?"

"Nothing would ever make me lose my appetite" Niall said, slowly lifting his head. "But you should've seen his cheekbones -"

"Okay" Louis interrupted. "We know. Cheekbones, eyelashes, chiselled jaw, blah, blah. Now, dinner?"

Liam patted Niall's back sympathetically and pulled him up off his bed but didn't come to his aid apart from that. Niall supposed he _had_ talked about Cheekbones a lot.

They followed Louis and Nick who were holding hands - even though Niall knew Louis would insist he was just making sure Nick didn't get lost or fall and make a joke about his age if anyone mentioned it - to the dining hall.

When they were getting their food, Louis pulled Niall aside for a moment.

"Listen" he said, "I don't like seeing you this upset. If it's about the cheekbones for you, I know this guy, Zayn, he's got _great_ cheekbones -"

"No, Louis, thanks. But I'm not gonna let you set me up with some guy, I'm not that desperate."

"I know him from the radio station, he sometimes comes along with Harry, you know that bloke who does Nick's show with him and is in the student union?"

"I've heard of him, Liam talks about him like non-stop" Niall said, "but I was serious. I'm not interested in you setting me up with this Harry-"

"Not with Harry, with his friend Zayn, he's really cool."

"I don't care how cool he is, Lou" Niall said more sharply than intended.

"Alright" Louis said, holding up his hands in defence. "I'm just saying. I invited him to our party on Wednesday after finals."

Niall didn't bother saying anything else, he just turned around and went to get his dinner. He didn't want to be the pity case everyone tried to set up with someone because he couldn't manage it on his own. Just because he'd had to go and get a hopeless crush on a stranger.

-

Over the next few days, Niall occasionally saw someone on Yik Yak asking what had happened to the two blokes who'd run into each other at the library, but there was never anything indicating Cheekbones himself was looking to find him.

Niall was disappointed, he couldn't deny that, but at least he was able to cram in some studying like this. He only had three exams this semester, including the big general engineering one he had to take before moving on to the more specifically mechatronic stuff next semester, and he felt pretty confident about all of them both before and after them, so he was positive he’d done alright.

Everyone’s last finals were on the 25th February, simultaneously the last day of the semester. The next one officially started the following day on the 26th but everyone knew that they’d only set the start of the semester on a Thursday so they could give the students a long weekend after exams week, classes only starting up again the Monday after.

When Niall got home on Wednesday, most of the people living in Hulme and Burkhardt were already helping to set up everything for their end of semester party. Apparently they had one every year, even though it wasn’t as official as the annual winter ball for example (which Niall still didn’t have a date for even though there were only a bit over two weeks let, shit). Greeting his housemates with a cheery wave Niall walked past them to discard his bag and coat in his room before he went to join them in carrying tables, chairs and music equipment from house to house.

The party would take place in the dining hall, the common room of Burkhardt House and the Hulme Hall bar because the three buildings were gathered around a shared courtyard where they’d start a big bonfire to make transitioning between the locations as comfortable as possible.

Judging from the amount of beer crates Niall carried he assumed it was gonna be a fucking good party. He planned on drinking enough to stop caring about the looks Louis and Liam had been giving him ever since the whole Cheekbones-fiasco. It was annoying, and also very embarrassing. He wasn’t usually the mopey, pining guy and it sucked.

Anyway, he planned on drinking so much tonight he’d be forgetting all about it.

Eventually he found Liam too, talking to Nick who was trying his hardest not to stare at Louis all too obviously while he was lifting a log of firewood (or trying to, as Niall observed amusedly) and failing hopelessly as his eyes kept flicking back to his boyfriend. Liam just lifted one eyebrow and shook his head in Niall’s direction knowingly. Nick and Louis were an odd pair, always at each other’s throat and still so obviously interested in no one but each other, it was funny to witness.

Leaving Nick alone to watch Louis – or maybe help him, Niall still suspected they were much nicer to each other when no one was around – Liam and Niall went to put their engineering skills to work and help set up the music system that was supposed to cover all three houses and the yard.

"Sophia's gonna come tonight", Liam announced. "And I want you to meet her."

"Oh", Niall made, looking up from where he was plugging some cables into a huge speaker. "That serious, then?"

Liam blushed and smiled as if he couldn't help it. "Think so, yeah."

Niall grinned and patted his back. "Good on you, mate."

He turned to his work again before he suddenly thought of something. "Wait - do I have to be sober for that?"

"Um, I can't force you or anything and I don't really want to either but...I really want her to have a good impression? Of me, and of my friends too."

Niall sighed deeply. "No pregaming then? Alright, just for you, Leemo."

“I appreciate it, Nialler” Liam smiled. “Did you plan on getting smashed tonight then?”

"Yeah, well" Niall shrugged. "Got some things I'd rather forget about."

Liam looked at him, pitying, and Niall turned away. Pity was the last thing he wanted right now. "Louis told me he wants to introduce you to someone tonight."

"I don't need your help, Liam" Niall snapped. "The way you and Louis act around me doesn't exactly help me move on. Not that there's anything to move on from."

"If it helps, I think Zayn would've come anyway. I've never met him even though he's Harry's best mate and Harry wanted to introduce us anyway, so he’s basically invited twice..."

"Okay" Niall said, eager to change the subject. "I'm just gonna look over there if they need any help, yeah?"

-

When Niall saw Liam again, the party was already in full swing and there was a girl with him.

"Niall, meet Sophia" he announced. "Soph, this is Niall."

"Hey" Niall said, giving her a friendly smile. "It's good to finally meet you. Liam talks about you all the time."

Sophia blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I've heard a lot about you, too."

"Only good things, I hope" Niall joked and Sophia laughed.

Liam and her stayed with him for a while and Niall decided that he liked Sophia. She was nice and funny and seemed to genuinely care for Liam, who could barely take his eyes off her. Niall thought she was good for him.

Louis and Nick found him shortly after Sophia and Liam had left, saving him from a dreadfully boring conversation with a girl he barely knew and had no intention of getting to know better.

"So have you met Sophia yet?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, they just left here like five minutes ago. I like her."

"Me too" Louis grinned. "And Liam's proper in love with her, I think."

"I don't think he ever looked at any of us when they were talking to us" Nick said and Niall snickered because he was looking more or less exclusively at Louis too.

"Adorable" Louis said, leaning more into Nick's side. "At least it kept him from noticing I didn't in fact stay sober."

Niall groaned and looked at the lukewarm beer he'd been nursing all night. "If only I'd known."

"Grimmy!" someone exclaimed somewhere behind Niall's right shoulder and brushed past him to throw an arm around Nick's shoulders, jostling both him and Louis in the process. It was a gangly - not quite as tall as Nick but taller than both Niall and Louis - lad with long, unruly curls and a half unbuttoned shirt that Niall snorted at quietly.

"Oh, hey Harry" Nick greeted and Niall was a bit surprised to find out this was apparently Liam's Harry when Louis greeted him too.

"Did you bring Zayn?" he asked, eyes flicking in Niall's direction who decidedly ignored him.

"Of course" Harry drawled. "He's somewhere over there, got chatted up again."

"Obviously" Louis laughed and looked over Niall's shoulder, eyes lighting up. "Oh, look, there he is now!"

Niall tried really hard not to turn around but it was difficult when three people in front of him were all focused on someone behind his back. As nonchalantly as possible, he looked over his shoulder to get a look at the guy approaching them, turned to the front again and then nearly got a whiplash when he turned around completely this time.

Because there, weaving through the crowd and very clearly making his way towards them, was Cheekbones. Or Zayn, apparently, if this wasn’t some weird dream.

His hair wasn’t done up tonight, it fell in a soft mass to one side of his head, showing off the thinly shaved line on the other side. He was dressed in black skinny jeans with too many rips in them to be good for Niall’s health and a dark band t-shirt and he was easily hotter than anyone else in the room.

When he looked up he spotted Niall immediately, eyes widening, and he stopped right where he was standing. He stared at Niall who stared back dumbly. Well, that answered the question whether Cheekbones, _Zayn_ , remembered him.

“Zayn, over here!” Louis called, as if Zayn hadn’t seen them yet.

To his credit, Zayn caught himself quickly, lifting a hand and a corner of his mouth in greeting and continuing his approach.

Niall was still too stunned to do more than stare at him, which Louis obviously took as a confirmation of his success, judging from the smug grin and eyebrow lift he gave Niall.

"Zayn, this is Niall", he said, gesturing towards the latter, "he's not usually this uncommunicative. Niall, this is Zayn, I've told you about him."

"Hi", Niall managed to get out weakly.

"Hey", Zayn gave back, far too pleased grin on his face. "Funny meeting you here, what a small world."

"I'm not...I didn't -", Niall squeaked, remembering his words from the library. "I didn't know it was _you_ when Louis told me about you, I swear. This time it _is_ a coincidence."

"What -?" Louis started, but both Niall and Zayn ignored him.

"So you admit the first time wasn't a coincidence?" Zayn clarified. "You did follow me around the library?"

"You _are_ Cheekbones!" Louis exclaimed loudly, managing to grasp their attention this time. "I can't believe this!"

"Cheekbones?" Zayn frowned.

Niall groaned. "Oh my god. I think we have a few things to talk about."

“Yes! Yes, you do!” Louis exclaimed, grabbing them each by a wrist and tugging them into a relatively quiet corner. “How about you talk about everything  over here? Take your time, boys, we’ll just be keeping ourselves and Harold busy.”

He was gone with a last wink Niall’s way and Zayn turned to him, an eyebrow raised. “…what was that?”

“That was Louis for you“, Niall said with a one-shouldered shrug, playing with the hem of his shirt nervously. “He’s – Well, he did kind of set this up I guess, unknowingly at least. Thing is, at the library that day…I really wanted to ask you out but you made me so bloody nervous that I didn’t get it out.”

“I made you nervous?” Zayn asked, sounding strangely surprised.

Niall snorted and momentarily forgot his nerves. “Don’t act as if this is the first time you got that. You’re too pretty not to.”

This time, Zayn laughed and ran a hand through his hair which was kind of rude if you asked Niall, who found himself tracking the movement with wide eyes. No one was supposed to be this effortlessly beautiful. “Well”, Zayn said, “I don’t know. But you’re the first to tell me.”

“Um”, Niall made, feeling his cheeks heat up again. “Anyway, uh, after you left I sort of needed to vent and so I went on Yik Yak and made a status about it, just to get it out in a way, you know? And apparently so did you.”

“How do you know that?”

“I didn’t really find out myself, but I got so many replies to my status telling me about one matching mine that it wasn’t very hard finding yours too. It was in the top Yaks as well, how did you not notice?”

“Shit”, Zayn breathed, looking as if he was trying not to laugh. “I don’t use that app very often, I turned the notifications off. I didn’t think anyone would care so I never checked. And you told Louis?”

Niall was biting his nails again and willed himself to stop. This was all just a bit much. "I did, or I told Liam who told Lou. Anyway, he suggested posting another Yak to try and contact you but you obviously didn't see that either then, because I only met people asking me if I was “Blondie”, and not you."

"I didn't", Zayn confirmed. "What did you say?"

With a nervous laugh, Niall ran his hands through his hair, looking at his feet rather than Zayn's face. "I, well...I asked you to meet me at the bookshelf we bumped into each other, if you wanted to. I would totally understand if you didn't" he added hurriedly, glancing up at Zayn before concentrating on his fidgety fingers again. "Want to meet me, I mean. I did follow you around after all, which is totally creepy and I feel really bad about it -"

"Hey, Niall." Zayn's hand was on his face suddenly, tilting it upwards so he had no choice but to meet his gaze, punching the breath from his lungs. "Stop, yeah? Calm down. I thought it was cute how you thought you were being inconspicuous then and I think you're even cuter now."

"What?" Niall asked dumbly.

"I would've said yes if you'd asked me out" Zayn laughed. "And don't even think I'm gonna let you get away without giving me your number now. And a date, if you're still up for that."

"I...yes, oh my god, I'm sorry for being such a loser, I don't normally get this nervous but you're just so beautiful and I would love to go on a date with you and, you know, give you my number..."

Niall didn't get to ramble on because holy shit, those were Zayn's lips on his, and he was _kissing_ him - for a few seconds, Niall just stood there motionless, hands hanging by his side, too stunned to do anything, but then Zayn pulled away a few inches, just enough to look into Niall's eyes - Niall, who felt like fainting from seeing Zayn this close up - and whispered, "this okay?"

Breathing out a " _Yes_ ", Niall surged forward and kissed him this time, hands settling on the other lad's slim waist, pulling him impossibly close.

Zayn hummed in response and brought his second hand up to rest at the nape of Niall's neck, tilting his head just the right angle to deepen the kiss with a flick of his tongue against Niall's lips, who opened up eagerly.

They kissed until Niall's lips felt raw and swollen, breath coming in pants against Zayn's, who looked positively debauched. Apparently Niall had rumpled both his shirt and his hair without being entirely aware of it.

"Hi" Zayn chuckled when they pulled away after a couple more short pecks and Niall grinned so wide his face felt ready to split in half, so he tucked his face into the crook of Zayn's neck in an attempt to preserve his dignity. Or what was left of it.

"Fantastic, I can see who starts and ends where again" a voice called and Niall lifted his head to see the curly guy from earlier grin at them. Harry, Zayn's friend.

Louis and Nick weren't far behind him and Niall even spotted Liam and Sophia, all of them with embarrassingly big smiles. Niall blushed thinking about how long they'd been waiting for him and Zayn to stop making out.

He thought about stepping out of Zayn's arms but the other boy's arms tightened around him as if he had read his thoughts, and it wasn't as if Niall was particularly willing to give up his spot.

"It's nice to meet you, Niall" Harry said with a wave, brushing his long hair back with one big hand. "I've heard lots about you."

"Oh?" Niall asked, but he was distracted by Zayn's hand sneaking up to his waist _underneath_ his shirt.

"Yeah, Liam talks about you all the time. And Zayn did too, even if I didn't know you were the same person obviously."

Zayn made a shushing sound Harry's way and looked sheepish when Niall looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You talked about me?"

"Well, you talked about me too", Zayn huffed, but there was a light pink dusting on his cheeks that Niall found beyond endearing.

"Fair enough", he mumbled before turning towards Harry as much as he could without making Zayn retract his hand. "Nice to meet you too, Harry. It's been a long time coming since you literally know all my best friends."

"I'm Liam, by the way", Liam interjected, addressing Zayn. "Harry has told me quite a few stories."

Zayn laughed and put a little distance between them, much to Niall's dismay. He'd quite liked Zayn's hand under his shirt. "I've heard some about you as well."

"Great", Louis interrupted, clapping his hands once. "Now that we've all made our proper introductions", throwing a suggestive wink Niall and Zayn's way, "how about a pint? Next round's on me."

"What are we celebrating?" Nick asked, eyebrows raised. "I don't think I've ever seen you voluntarily pay for drinks."

"Maybe you're just not worth buying drinks for, Nicholas" Louis snapped, but his tight grip on his boyfriend's waist lightened the blow. Nick just shrugged and blew him a kiss to which Louis responded with rolling his eyes, but they both looked undeniably fond throughout the whole exchange.

Niall could hear Zayn snort lightly next to him and they exchanged a knowing grin but then they were being dragged off to a few sofas in another corner of the room by their respective best friends and Niall tried not to seem too disappointed.

They did end up next to each other on one of the sofas, but Niall felt strangely shy and awkward again now that it wasn't just them any longer. He'd had his tongue down Zayn's throat but he didn't exactly know much about him, not even for sure what he wanted from this. Before the kiss they'd sort of agreed to go on a date but that didn't necessarily mean anything.

Louis and Nick were back with their beer and Niall took his thankfully, downing almost half of it at once in an attempt to smother his nerves. Instead of Zayn, he focused his attention on Sophia, who was sat on Liam's lap and seemed quite happy there.

In contrast to them, there was a bit over an inch of space between his and Zayn's knees, more between their thighs. Their shoulders were close, but not touching either. Niall _wanted_ to touch.

"So, Zayn" Louis said, sitting down opposite them with one leg folded under him. "Tell us about yourself. What do Liam and Niall need to know about you?"

"Um" Zayn made and Niall saw him glance over at him for a second. "I'm from Bradford?" Louis made an encouraging gesture and Zayn continued hesitantly. "I took a year off after school to figure out what to do and to make a bit of money so I'm only in my first year now, studying English and Arabic."

"Arabic?" Niall asked incredulously.

"Yeah" Zayn said, shrugging a little. "My dad is from Pakistan so I speak a bit of Urdu which is influenced by Arabic, so when I saw Manchester uni offered that course I decided to check it out. Ended up finding it really interesting so that's what I'm doing now."

"So do you learn Arabic here?" Niall asked, impressed. He'd never gotten past his three years of Spanish when it came to languages.

"Yes, I didn't really know much about it before but we started from scratch anyway. Might be a bit easier for me than for students who don't speak similar languages, though. Louis always said you guys do a lot of physics and maths and stuff?"

"It's part of it" Liam explained. "We're both doing engineering, but I'm Software and he's Mechatronic."

"I have no idea what that means", Zayn admitted with a laugh, "But it sounds clever."

Niall laughed too and turned to him a bit, accidentally knocking his knee against Zayn's in the process. Zayn didn't move his though, so Niall left his there too, wondering briefly if it was normal to be feeling this giddy just because their _knees_ were touching.

"There are similarities obviously" he explained, trying to focus. "But while Liam works mostly with computers, we're much more about robotics. You know, trying to develop systems that can detect position, orientation, visual and audio signals from an object and interact with it."

"That sounds very brainy", Zayn said. "You gotta be very good at maths and physics and stuff, right?"

"Well, yeah", Niall shrugged a little sheepishly. "That's the basics."

Zayn laughed. "I sucked at maths in school."

"I sucked at English", Niall admitted. "My teachers used to say my spelling was ‘atrocious’."

Zayn laughed at that and Niall pretended he wasn't staring at him. They were still sat with their knees pressing against each other's and Zayn looked beautiful, his eyes crinkled when he laughed.

"How did you get into Mechatronics then? I'd never even heard of it."

"In school I always thought I'd do sound engineering at uni", Niall started. "But when I started looking into it I realised that most unis don't even offer courses, so when I stumbled across Manchester University after I'd looked at another Manchester school that offers sound engineering, I found Mechatronic Engineering and to be honest, it blew all the competition away pretty quickly. So I packed my bags and flew over here last September. Haven't regretted it since."

"You're from Ireland?" Zayn asked. "I thought so, from your accent."

"Yep" Niall confirmed. "Real Irishman, me."

"And how does an Irish schoolboy get the idea to study Sound Engineering in England?"

"I'm not sure...I always planned on coming to England for uni, but I couldn't exactly say why. For sound engineering, though, that started pretty early after I learned playing the guitar."

Zayn looked delighted and scooted closer, causing Niall to take in a surprised breath when their thighs ended up pressed together. "You can play guitar?"

Niall nodded and told him the story of how he'd taught himself on the guitar originally intended for his brother when he was eleven which led to Zayn confessing he'd wanted to become an R&B singer when he was a teenager.

"I even laid down a few tracks with this friend I have, he's a producer. It's just for fun though, nothing I wanna do for a living anymore."

"You did? That's so cool! Can I hear them?"

"They're on iTunes" Zayn mumbled and Niall was surprised enough to grip his arm.

"Are you serious?" he breathed. "I'm gonna buy them."

"Do you even like R&B?" Zayn asked, chuckling.

"I don't dislike it. I'm usually more into old school rock and pop tunes, but these are yours, so I'm sure I'm gonna love them."

Zayn looked a little embarrassed. "It's nothing special, Niall. There's a few downloads every month but it's not like I make much from it or expected them to become a success. They wouldn't even be there if my friend wasn't a producer. I'd much rather hear you play guitar."

Niall smiled. "How about we do both?"

Zayn nudged his shoulder lightly, then left it there. "Sounds like a deal."

They smiled at each other for a few seconds and Niall wanted nothing more than to lean across the minimal space between them and kiss Zayn. However, their friends were still sat with them, even if neither of them had acknowledged them within what was probably the last thirty minutes.

Louis caught his eye when he looked up and smirked. "We're gonna go out to the fire for a while, you two gonna come?"

"Um, actually" Niall said, turning to Zayn again. "I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come up to my room? Not like – just to talk. I've got a sofa that's a little less ratty than this one."

Zayn smiled and ran his hand through his hair again. "You live here, right? I've always wanted to see the famous Hulme Hall rooms."

Niall chuckled and told Louis and the rest to go ahead without them. Harry wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Louis told them to "be safe", but Zayn and Niall generously ignored them.

"It's so big!" Zayn exclaimed when they entered Niall's room. Thankfully, Niall was a rather tidy person and he didn't have to apologise for any mess.

"They used to be dual occupancy", he explained. "That's the best about Houldsworth, even though I guess most rooms in Hulme Hall are quite big."

"Especially compared to mine", Zayn snorted, examining Niall's collection of books on guitarists. "I live on the City campus, in Whitworth Park."

"Aren't those the Toblerone houses?"

"The buildings look a bit like Toblerone, yeah. And because of that the rooms are tiny, they couldn't fit bigger ones in when there's a roof pitch right from the bottom. The roof starts on the ground, I have no idea who thought that was a good idea."

"So you don't like living there?" Niall asked. He knew he'd been lucky with his accommodation, it had to be terrible if you were placed somewhere you didn't like.

"It's alright", Zayn shrugged though. "I like it apart from the size, I guess. It's quiet enough and I meet lots of international students, which is really interesting. I've got my own room and I can cook whatever and whenever I want, and there's cats! Did you know that? We've got a bunch of cats that practically live with us, no one knows where they came from but they won't leave. Apparently administration tried to ban them a couple years back but some people hid them in their rooms."

"You like cats?" Niall asked, smiling at the excitement in Zayn's voice and sat down on the sofa he'd gotten from some sort of garage sale, patting the space next to him invitingly. Zayn sat down without hesitation.

"Animals in general", he said. "I wanna get a dog after uni, and maybe a cat or two. We have one at home, my mum takes care of her now that I'm gone. I wasn't allowed to get a lizard, though."

"A lizard?" Niall laughed.

"They're really cool, Niall" Zayn said with a mock pout.

Niall was still laughing. "Alright, alright. I still like dogs best though. I would've gotten one if my brother wasn't allergic to them."

"Ah, that sucks" Zayn sighed. "I'll let you pet mine once I get one."

Niall burst out laughing again. "Thank you, Zayn, that's so generous."

When he looked at Zayn, his dark eyes were already on him and Niall swallowed nervously, eyes flicking down to Zayn's lips.

"Can I just -" Zayn started, repositioning so he could face Niall, one leg tucked under himself and knee pressing against Niall's thigh. "Before we get into that stupid "what are we?" phase, I just want to clear a few things up, and I hope I don't mess this up. So, like, I liked you when I saw you at the library, and I really liked kissing you earlier. I like you even more now and I know that I technically still don't know that much about you, but I wanna spend my days getting to know everything there is to you. I don't wanna go on a couple dates with you and wish I could kiss you, I want to kiss you all the time, and if you do too -"

Niall kissed him.

Zayn made a surprised sound in the back of his throat but sighed into it happily.

"You're so adorable", Niall mumbled, pecking Zayn's lips repeatedly. "I want all of that too."

"I was just about to ask you all proper if you want to be my boyfriend", Zayn pouted, but Niall could see he was fighting a smile.

He pretended to swoon. "A real gentleman, oh my god."

"Stop your terrible acting and kiss me instead" Zayn laughed, tugging Niall closer and pressing his laugh to Niall's matching one.

"Hey", Niall said breathlessly a few minutes later. "As boyfriends we still get to go on dates, right?"

"'course" Zayn mumbled, mouth on Niall's neck and making him groan quietly.

"Good" he grinned, leaning backwards and pulling Zayn with him so he was hovering above him. "What do you think about formal balls?"

"Like the one you have here?" Zayn asked, squeezing in between Niall and the back of the sofa and trying to shrug despite the lack of space. "Never been to one."

"How would you like to go to ours? As my date, I mean. It's the weekend after next and I'm pretty sure I'll still want you around by then."

Zayn laughed and kissed him. "I'm pretty sure I want you around for way longer than that, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. I'd love to be your date to the formal ball."

Niall cheered quietly and pulled Zayn in for another kiss. "Let me know if you wanna get downstairs again."

Zayn hummed. "Dunno, I'm pretty comfortable here. You could tell me more stories about music or your friends and I'll tell you about how I annoyed my sister enough for her to shout at me that I couldn't even sing."

Niall pressed his smile against Zayn's neck when he shifted so they fit onto the sofa better, tangling their legs together. "I really like the sound of that."

“Just one more thing” Zayn said when Niall had just started working his hands underneath his shirt to look which tattoos he had hidden there. He heard Niall’s sigh when he pulled them back and laughed, squeezing the back of Niall’s neck, where one of his hands had settled. “We can get back to that in a minute, babe. I just thought that if that many people were interested enough in our story to come up to you at the library maybe we should let them know that we managed it in the end.”

“Are you suggesting we should post something on Yik Yak again?” Niall asked, smile spreading across his face.

Zayn nodded and wriggled a little to get his phone from his back pocket. “Exactly.”

He typed for a minute and then showed Niall, who smiled, sent it and turned to kiss Zayn again.

_Ran into Blondie at a party tonight – we plan on following each other around for a long time. Thanks for all your support and interest! Cheekbones_

 


End file.
